


О чём ты думал?..

by Menada_Vox



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Старая сказка на новый лад





	О чём ты думал?..

О чём ты думал, осмеянный король Дроздобород, стоя в нищенском рубище у алтаря кафедрального собора и наблюдая, как к тебе подводят вчерашнюю языкастую девицу с заледеневшим лицом? Наверное, о том, как глупы все женщины, и эта не исключение, раз не понимает, что замужество было и есть её единственное предназначение. Конечно, не о том, что принцесса, с детства живущая среди придворных интриг и без промаха, слёту разящая словом в самое уязвимое место, не настолько глупа, чтобы не узнать человека, уже однажды ей представленного.

О чём ты думал, фальшивый нищий, когда вёл новобрачную сквозь улюлюканье толпы? Наверное, о том, как накажет гордячку позор пешком следовать в роскошном платье за грязным бродягой. Конечно, не о том, что в толпе найдутся внимательные глаза, а у их обладателя найдётся лошадь.

О чём ты думал, усталый путник, ложась спать голодным после целого дня в дороге? Наверное, о том, что голод и нужда – лучшее лекарство от заносчивости избалованных девиц. Конечно, не о том, что даже в твоей стране ни одна знатная дама не выйдет из дому без перстня с ядом.

О чём ты думал, новоиспеченный муж, в первую ночь оставляя в покое молодую жену? Наверное, о том, что благородному человеку не пристало насилие, и девушке надо дать привыкнуть к своему супругу и господину. Конечно, не о том, почему так поспешно и нелепо выдавали замуж единственную наследницу могущественного властителя.

О чём ты думал, поверженный рыцарь, истекая кровью на земле у ног изгнанника с перечёркнутым гербом через час после рассвета? Наверное, о том, как оскорбительно умереть рогоносцем, не успев даже стать в библейском смысле мужем. Конечно, не о том, что принцесса превратила злые шутки в оружие, сохраняя верность неугодному свету избраннику.

О чём ты думал, дух короля Дроздоборода, отлетая в горние выси? Наверное, о том, как низко пали нынешние нравы. Конечно, не о том, что в результате выходки с переодеванием целая страна осталась без государя.

***

О чём ты думала, непокорная принцесса, сидя в седле в объятиях любимого мужчины? Наверное, о том, что переступить через тело навязанного хозяина легче, чем через волю родного отца. Конечно, не о том, что когда-то давно один тщеславный юнец отпустил смешную бородку, только чтобы скрыть пару бородавок.


End file.
